


on: What Happened in Rio Stays in Rio

by sugar_is_poison



Series: The Years [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brazil, Brazil Arc, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, therefore manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_is_poison/pseuds/sugar_is_poison
Summary: Oikawa didn’t know this--obviously--but it was one of the first nights that Shoyo had slept soundly in Rio without waking up in cold sweats before dawn even approached.the smut sequel toon: the Concept of Home. self indulgent oihina porn that i think we All need.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Years [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983110
Kudos: 39





	on: What Happened in Rio Stays in Rio

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can be read as a stand-alone shameless smut fic, but if u want more context as to what *truly* happened, u can check out [on: the Concept of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431965) that i wrote a few months ago if u want :)

Shoyo and Oikawa somehow endured their way back to the hotel Oikawa was staying at without touching each other. They stayed a good meter away, avoiding the magnetic force between them that’s threatening to smash them together and make them crumble into pieces.

It snapped in the elevator.

The moment the doors slid close (it took an agonizingly long time) Oikawa pinned Shoyo to the wall, his bigger body entirely covering Shoyo’s. He slipped a hand on Shoyo’s back underneath his shirt, kneading away at the back muscles. His other hand found Shoyo’s cheeks. The gentle and calloused fingers traced his face, from the back of his ear to his lips. Oikawa grazed his thumb over Shoyo’s bottom lip, _open up, chibi-chan_.

Shoyo willingly parted his lips. Which Oikawa happily took as an invitation and landed the big fat kiss Shoyo was daydreaming about earlier on the beach.

The kiss was sloppy, wet and messy, but good. Under the works of Oikawa’s sneaky tongue, Shoyo felt himself slipping. Literally. His body was sliding to the floor of the elevator if it wasn’t for Oikawa’s arms holding him up.

The elevator pinged, and the two bolted.

Once Oikawa regained control over his shaking fingers and swiped his keycard to open the door successfully (on the sixth try, that was), the two men tumbled inside. This time, Shoyo pinned Oikawa to the wall, desperately whining on Oikawa’s lips, standing on his tippy toes.

For Shoyo, chasing after someone bigger and taller during sex had always been a strange type of excitement. Oikawa clearly liked this, his hands finding their way into the threads of Shoyo’s soft orange hair. 

_Chibi-chan,_ Oikawa broke loose from the kiss, and panted with a smirk, _you’ve grown quite a lot from a skinny teenager staring at your own enemy’s ass, haven’t you?_

Shoyo blushed. Caught! Embarrassment warmed his cheeks. But in his defense, everyone had a crush on Oikawa in the high school years. He bet Kageyama went through a similar phase too. Wait no--think of _anyone_ but Kageyama right now.

_Oikawa-san…_ Shoyo whined. Because apparently that was the only sound he could produce at this point. He put his arms around Oikawa’s neck, attempting to redirect the topic by shoving his tongue down the older man’s throat.

_Did I lie, chibi-chan?_ Oikawa lowered his head instead, whispering the words into Shoyo’s left ear with breathy breaks, _tell me, did you stare at my ass when I turned around to serve every. Single. Time?_

The hair on Shoyo’s neck stood up in response. _Oikawa-san… that type of thing…_ His voice trailed off.

_Tell me now, chibi-chan,_ Oikawa held Shoyo in place with his left arm, his right thumb rubbing at the dip at the base of Shoyo’s neck, _did you, or did you not, stare at my ass?_

Shoyo shook his head violently.

_Well then,_ Oikawa huffed, right index finger slowly tracing over Shoyo’s pecs, and rubbing lightly around his left nipple, the friction with the soft fabric sending jolts down his body, _I’m well aware when someone’s staring. And those stares from across the court… I cannot forget. Now… where were you staring instead, if not my ass?_

Shoyo was about to deny again, when Oikawa dipped his head and traced over his sensitive nipple with his tongue. Shoyo’s t-shirt, being the only thing between their flesh, was now wet and getting dangerously translucent. _You-your thighs, Oikawa-san!_ Shoyo blurted. His cheeks burned.

_Hmm,_ Oikawa hummed, the vibration on Shoyo’s hardening nipple sent straight to his cock, _and where else?_

_And—and—ah! Your arms and… Ngh… Fingers…_ Shoyo came clean once and for all.

_Oh really?_ Oikawa raised his head back up, and put up his right hand between them. _Show me your imaginations, chibi-chan. What you would do with my hand._

Shoyo stared at those long and calloused fingers. He swallowed nervously. His eyes flitted to Oikawa’s face.

That look of fierce defiance and burning curiosity was written all over Oikawa’s features. The same way during their InterHigh game.

A challenge, that was what it was. A new and exciting challenge.

Shoyo held Oikawa’s hand in both hands, and brought it lower and closer to his face. He parted his lips, staring at Oikawa from beneath long lashes. Oikawa’s eyes widened with realization. Shoyo smirked, and opened his mouth and took in his index and middle finger, all the while holding eye contact with Oikawa.

Salty, warm, long, bony.

Shoyo’s eyes rolled back into his skull. His teenage fantasies that haunted him for a feverish summer before he landed himself a stupid boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) came true. He sucked on Oikawa’s fingers as if his life depended on them, and he opened his eyes just in time to catch one of the most genuine expressions of Oikawa that he had ever seen.

That signature half-smirk-half-smile was gone. In its place, something darker and truer. Oikawa’s pupils were blown wide and black, hiding behind heavy eyelids. His lips were parted just a little, and he wet his bottom lip with a quick swipe of his tongue. He brought his hand back as if withdrawing them, and just as Shoyo was about to complain, he pressed them forward again, almost reaching into Shoyo’s throat. Then he started repeating the motion gently but surely. 

_There you go chibi-chan,_ Oikawa whispered, _aren’t you looking gorgeous letting my fingers fuck your throat?_

Now this was something new.

Shoyo groaned audibly. His hips jerked forward on their own under Oikawa’s dirty words, and successfully came into contact with Oikawa’s thighs. Shoyo almost wept on the spot, stuck between a hard wall and Oikawa’s equally hard leg muscles.

He could die happily now.

_Hey, chibi-chan,_ Oikawa’s dangerously low voice dragged him back to reality, _should we do something about this?_

He pressed his leg into Shoyo’s erection. The latter cried out from the sudden pressure, rolling his hips again to chase it, itching for relief in his throbbing cock. _Yes… Yes please Oikawa-san._ Shoyo mumbled with his lips still wrapped around Oikawa’s fingers, saliva tracing down his chin. 

The next second, he was lifted up midair by a set of strong hands cupping his ass. Shoyo instinctively snaked his arms around Oikawa’s neck, continuing the kiss they left off momentarily. His hard length was pressed between Oikawa’s abs and his own, and he could feel his underwear getting clammy and wet.

Oikawa threw him, or at least attempted to throw him, on the king size bed. Shoyo was a solid mass of sixty kilograms of muscle after all.

_Jeez chibi-chan,_ Oikawa wheezed, standing up by the side of the bed, digging into the drawer of the nightstand, _what are you made of? Steel?_

_Oikawa-san!_ Shoyo blushed--what, for the hundredth time today?

_Did you just take it as a compliment?_ Oikawa shot him a look as he fished out a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube from the nightstand.

_No._ Shoyo lied and ducked his head. He turned to eye the content in Oikawa’s hand that was now spread out on the bed next to his propped-up elbow--lube and copious condoms. His heart flipped as realization set in.

So this was really happening.

Oikawa leaned in, with hands on Shoyo’s sides, knees nudging Shoyo’s legs apart. He crashed their lips together, and his tongue barged into his mouth unannounced, twirling and pulling at Shoyo’s own tongue. He let go of the younger man’s lips with an audible pop, and dipped his head into the crook of Shoyo’s neck.

_Hmm, you smell like the beach,_ Oikawa inhaled deeply.

_Is that… a good thing?_

He huffed a laugh and licked a stripe up to Shoyo’s earlobe. _Yes. You smell divine._ Shoyo shivered and let a tiny moan escape. Hearing it, the older man nudged at Shoyo until he was lying flat on the bed.

_Oikawa-san…_ Shoyo hesitated but said aloud anyways, as Oikawa nibbled tiny bruises on his neck, _I haven’t… in a while._

Embarrassment flushed his cheeks. 

Oikawa looked up, and every emotion that Shoyo expected him to have on his face is not there. There was no mocking, no pretentious sly smile. It was just… sincerity.

_Then I will make sure you are opened up nicely, yes?_

Shoyo gulped and nodded. 

-

By the time Oikawa had fit in three fingers, Shoyo was a shaking, wet, snotty mess. His shorts and underwear had been long shed away somewhere on the floor, and his t-shirt was raked up to his armpits. Both of his nipples were fully erect and swollen, but also cool from Oikawa’s saliva drying in the air-conditioned room. His cock was a flushed red, borderlining purple, its head bobbing on his stomach, a little pool of precum forming gradually in between the hard lines of his abs. 

Oikawa was pressed right between Shoyo’s legs, and he used his free hand to pin both of his hands on top of his head. The middle three fingers of the other hand, however, were busy rubbing at Shoyo inside his tight heat, now twitching and contracting with each push and pull. The fingers fill Shoyo up nice and firm, but they are not deep enough yet. They brush over one distinct spot from time to time and it made Shoyo’s vision go dark for a second and his toes curl and his abs convulse but it was just not enough. His cock was left begging midair as well, with no contact whatsoever except the occasional kiss from Oikawa’s dangling shirt. With no relief on either side, Shoyo’s frustration was filled to the rim. 

Oikawa’s fingers tapped on his prostate again with feather-like lightness, and Shoyo whimpered, thrusting his hips up to meet Oikawa’s fingers. 

Oikawa let go of Shoyo’s nipple from between his teeth and smirked, _is there a problem, chibi-chan?_

_Oikawa-san-hgnn,_ he panted, _it-it’s ticklish inside!_

_You’re complaining about my fingers now?_

_No I-ah!-I wouldn’t da-dare to!_ Shoyo shook his head earnestly. _Please--!_

_Please...what?_ Oikawa slowed the rhythm of his fingers down, and the frustration in Shoyo’s belly clumped up. 

_Please--inside!_ He could feel his tears forming, but he couldn’t care less. All that really mattered at the moment was Oikawa’s fingers shoved in his ass and dick that had been pressing at his thigh this whole time. 

_Articulate your thoughts better, then I’ll consider._ Oikawa whispered into his ear. 

The air blown on the tip of his ear made Shoyo shudder, and he squeezed his eyes shut. _I-I want you to-ahh-put it in…_

_Put what in? In where?_ Oikawa pressed relentlessly, his fingers now at a pace so slow that Shoyo’s hole clenched up around them instinctively. But his voice sounded strained from equal desperation, _tell me._ He dipped his head once more, and sucked on Shoyo’s right nipple. He twirled his tongue at the pink little bud, and Shoyo could map out the texture of his tongue in his mind. He was so close. 

_Oikawa-san!_ Shoyo cried out when the older man grazed his teeth gently on his nipple, and somehow that sent him over the line of logic and rational thoughts. _Put your cock in my hole, pl-please!_

_Good boy,_ Oikawa let go of his nipple, and with one swift push, the head of his cock, covered by a layer of condom, entered Shoyo. The last note of Shoyo’s cry was punched out of him, as he grabbed onto Oikawa’s arms, which were now resting on either side of his head. 

It was painful--even with the prep and the lube. Of course it would be. The last time anyone touched there was with… before they broke up. And that was a year and a half ago. Sure, Shoyo had masturbated with his fingers in his ass but it was nothing compared to Oikawa’s cock. The throbbing pain in his ass felt as if it was splitting him in half straight down his spine, and Oikawa was clearly not even fully seated in him yet. He was still pushing, and Shoyo wanted to scream, to shove him off and to run back to his own tiny shared apartment with Pedro and hide away in the dark and cry. His nose went sore, and his eyes stung a terrible lot. He thought of a pair of gentle hands with long fingers, a few half panicked and half reassuring whispers, and a hug that enclosed him full. He thought of a head of black hair, a pair of gleaming eyes, and lips parted and flushed cheeks. He thought of Kageyama. 

_Chibi-chan, what is going on?_

A soft voice laced with worry dragged him back to reality. A calloused hand found the side of his face, and wiped away the tears that Shoyo didn’t realize was there. A warm body with a beating heart leaned in. 

_It--_ Shoyo hiccupped, _it was too much…_

_I’m sorry,_ Oikawa landed an apologetic kiss on the tip of his nose, _I can go slower._

Shoyo swallowed and shook his head. _No please… Oikawa-san…_ He clung onto his neck and brought the body on top of him even closer, Oikawa’s soft brown hair tickling his ears. _Please just hold me?_

There was a pause for half a second, then Oikawa put his arms around Shoyo’s shoulder, and whispered in his ear, _I’m going to move, okay? Let me know if it gets too much again._

Shoyo nodded, and took a deep breath. 

The process was slow, and whenever Oikawa inched forward a little more, his cock stretching him up a little wider, Shoyo felt like his ass was on fire. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, and his muscles were tense. This really shouldn’t be how sex worked, Shoyo thought. Absolutely unfair. 

Then the bulbous head of Oikawa’s cock hit Shoyo’s prostate, nice and firm. 

The warmth pooled in Shoyo’s lower belly condensed into something blinding and breathtaking, and the next thing he knew, he was arching his back like a cat, and his legs squeezed around Oikawa’s waist as he reached the climax of his first orgasm of the night. He whimpered, broken little noises making their way out from behind clenched teeth. Threads of white shot up his abs, some even reaching his chin. His hole clenched down on Oikawa, the latter drawing in a quick breath. 

It took Shoyo a minute to recover--after all, he hadn’t had this intense of an orgasm for a while. He lied on the bed, chest heaving with labored breathing. 

_Chibi-chan,_ Oikawa called, his voice sounded far away, _still alive?_

Barely, Shoyo let out a hearty chuckle. And then he felt Oikawa’s cock in him, which he forgot for a moment there. 

His eyes found Oikawa’s. The older man’s face was flushed, hair messy and lips crimson. His eyes traced up and down Shoyo’s body, and finally landed on his face. After he searched for any signs that might indicate Shoyo was still uncomfortable and found none, he continued to roll his hips. In the tension of his body and how his thighs shook, Shoyo could tell Oikawa was exerting an impressive amount of self control from not just pounding away at Shoyo immediately. It made him feel moved. 

Oikawa started at a slow and casual pace, carefully angling himself so that Shoyo wouldn’t be immediately overstimulated after his first orgasm. He took his time exploring the surface of Shoyo’s skin with his deft tongue, mapping out each dip and curve, every bump and ridge. Shoyo felt as if he was melting underneath the Great King’s tenderness, and the spotlight-like attention on him made him want to purr like a cat. The occasional contact between Oikawa’s skin and Shoyo’s cock sent shiver down his spine, and while that tiny bit of overstimulation was a little uncomfortable, it made Shoyo squirm and long for more. 

After a few minutes of the gentle thrusts and caring touches, Shoyo felt his body restarting to function, the lust finding its way back into his belly. He whined against Oikawa’s lips, and thrusted his hips up. 

_Would you look at that,_ the man grabbed a fist full of Shoyo’s somehow-once-again-hard cock, _aren’t you energetic today?_

_Bwahhhh,_ Shoyo hid his burning cheeks behind his hands, _it’s not my fault you’re so good at this, Oikawa-san!_

_Well then,_ Oikawa’s eyes flashed in the dark, _I’ll take it as a hint that you’re ready?_

Shoyo nodded wearily. 

_I’m going to devour you full now._

He sounded like a demon--and that was Shoyo’s last coherent thought. 

Oikawa immediately started to thrust into Shoyo, the latter crying out loud from the overwhelming sensation. Oikawa’s cock was huge, and it hit the deepest spot every time he snapped his hips forward. The sound grew more and more lewd in the room, only skin slapping against skin, suggestive squelches and the two men moaning and panting could be heard. At one point, Oikawa lifted Shoyo’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, stretching his hole even further. Shoyo whimpered, the idea of Oikawa stuffing him full and filling him up making him almost more aroused than the act itself. He could feel the ridge around the head of Oikawa’s cock grazing at his prostate in sync with the thrusts of his hips, and he was sure that his guts were being pushed around inside him, making space for the man’s hard length. 

Oikawa seemed to be thinking the same thing, and he leaned in to rasp in Shoyo’s ear, _look at you, taking my cock so good that I might think it was_ made _for me._ To this Shoyo groaned and clenched around Oikawa. _You think your hole is gonna take up the shape of it as well?_

Shoyo moaned and bit his lips, _ye-yes, Oikawa-san…_

_That sounded a little unconvincing,_ Oikawa smirked, and the next thing Shoyo knew, he was being flipped around, and Oikawa’s cock stayed inside him throughout the process. Oikawa manhandled him so he would raise his hips up and back, and he pressed Shoyo’s shoulders into the mattress. Shoyo complied willingly, grabbing a fist full of bed sheets to brace himself. 

Oikawa pulled back until the head of his cock was surrounded by the puffy and swollen rim of Shoyo’s hole, teased it a little by giving a few shallow thrust, then rammed back in with so much force that the bed scooted and creaked with a noise that sounded dangerously close to wood splitting. Two men stilled for a second, horrified that the bed would actually break underneath them, and bursted into laughter when--thankfully--nothing happened. 

_Oikawa-san!_ Shoyo wheezed.

_Don’t even-_ Oikawa warned. 

_Your cock is so powerful that it almost broke the bed!_

It was a little too late. The joke slipped out of Shoyo’s lips without hesitation. 

Then silence took over and hung in midair between them. Shoyo’s brain finally caught up and processed what he had spoken aloud. His cheeks felt way too warm way too fast. He made a choked noise. 

_Now that even chibi-chan recognized how good my cock is,_ Oikawa ran a hand slowly up Shoyo’s spine and pressed the front of his body onto Shoyo’s back, _should I give it to you?_

The shift from a joke to dirty talk was abrupt, but Shoyo was not complaining. In fact, it further boosted his desire to please Oikawa. He exhaled shakily, and arched his back even more, _yes please, Oikawa-san._

Oikawa huffed, warm breaths hitting Shoyo’s neck, and repeated the motion of pulling his cock out almost entirely and shoving it back in, only with less force. 

But Shoyo felt it just as intensely. While he usually wouldn’t prefer the doggy style position for its lack of intimacy, he had to give the credit where it’s due: this position made Oikawa’s cock feel _even_ bigger somehow, and when the older man thrusted in, Shoyo could almost feel it intruding into his stomach. Curious and dazed, Shoyo rested his hand on his lower belly. It bulged whenever he heard a slap between skin. He groaned. 

Oikawa hissed behind him, and he reached out a hand to put on top of Shoyo’s. Then he pressed it down hard on Shoyo’s belly bulge. 

They both shuddered from the sensation, but apparently that did magic to Oikawa. He huffed by Shoyo’s ear, _gonna come,_ and his pace quickened, the thick veins on his cock grazing at the tight tunnels of Shoyo’s hole. 

_Y-yes please Oikawa-san!_ Shoyo cried beneath him and bit down on his lips. The pleasure was spread to the rest of his body in jolts, and he felt a familiar tension in his abdomen. He was close too. 

_Touch yourself for me,_ Oikawa rasped, one hand propping himself up on the bed and the other still relentlessly pressing at Shoyo’s belly every time he shoved his cock in. He seemed to love feeling at how his cock filled up the smaller man beneath him. 

Shoyo did what he was asked to do. He spat in his hand and brought it down to his half hard cock. He pumped it to fullness easily, milking drops after drops of clear precum. They slid down the slit of the underside of Shoyo’s heavy and strained cock, bobbing and twitching with every jerk of his hand. 

_Only touch the head,_ Oikawa instructed. 

Shoyo whimpered--he loved being manhandled around. He closed his thumb and his middle finger around like a ring, and only rubbed at the dripping head of his cock. The pleasure from the stimulation made Shoyo’s hole grip Oikawa’s cock even harder. 

_Fuck,_ Oikawa’s hips stutter, _so close--_

_Me too!_ Shoyo whined, angling his hips so he could get Oikawa’s cock hitting his prostate every time he thrusted. 

_Gonna come so much--_ Oikawa choked, _my balls are so heavy for you--_

_Yes! For me!_ Shoyo moaned, tears rolling down the side of his cheeks. The coil of tension in his belly wounded tighter and tighter, so close to release. _Will you come w-with me, Oikawa-san?_

_Ask nicely,_ Oikawa grunted. He leaned over Shoyo’s neck and sucked purple bruises onto it. 

_Please please_ please _pretty please Oikawa-san let me come on your cock! I’ll be so good! I really will!_ Shoyo babbled, mouth hanging half open. 

Oikawa suddenly held Shoyo’s body up vertically, so they were sitting by the edge of the bed, Shoyo impaled on top of Oikawa. Shoyo shivered from the cock inside him pushing in deeper and twitching with readiness. Oikawa pressed down on his lower belly hard the one last time as he thrusted into Shoyo and whispered, _come for me, Shoyo-kun._ Now _._

Feeling the cock inside him pulsate and the balls under his thighs tighten, Shoyo screamed as his own cock spurted come all over his hand and the sheets. His body spasmed as his orgasm washed over, and he turned his head to find Oikawa’s lips. The older man seemed to know what he wanted, so he met him in the middle, holding Shoyo’s face by his jaw and pressing their lips together. Shoyo desperately opened his mouth, and he could hear Oikawa chuckle once, before his tongue invaded and abused Shoyo’s own. Oikawa continued his shallow and slow thrusts, until both of them couldn’t handle the overstimulation anymore and that was when he gently pulled out. He took off the condom and threw it away after tying a knot around it. 

_Wow,_ Shoyo’s mind was simply blanked out as Oikawa let himself fall back onto the bed beside him, _wow._

_I know,_ Oikawa smiled, putting the covers on top of them both. 

Shoyo let his thoughts wander for a moment while lying on his back, then turned on his side to look at Oikawa. The man looked entirely blissed out, and rightfully so. Shoyo bit on his lower lip, and decided to say it out loud. 

_Can I… can we cuddle?_

Oikawa turned on his side as well, eyes surprised. _Chibi-chan… Sure, why not._

Shoyo suppressed a little smile on his face from widening into something beyond his control, and shuffled closer. He rested his head on top of Oikawa’s chest and Oikawa instinctively wrapped an arm around Shoyo’s torso. 

-

Shoyo talked to Oikawa for a little bit more afterwards, both men reflecting on their past relationships. Drained from the hard work during the day as well as the mind-blowing sex, Shoyo quickly fell asleep, listening to the steady beats of Oikawa’s heart. 

Oikawa didn’t know this--obviously--but it was one of the first nights that Shoyo had slept soundly in Rio without waking up in cold sweats before dawn even approached. 

Of course, Shoyo did wake up at dawn anyways, just so he could apply what he had learned from Oikawa back onto the man himself. To put it plainly, Shoyo fucked Oikawa’s brains out as his way of saying good morning and subsequently, goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is sugarispoison :) i originally was going to include some smut in [on: the Concept of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431965), but it just felt really off bc that entire fic is mainly just... *vague hand gestures* _that_. sooo here i am, back w a 4k sumn smut fic bc i think we all deserve it. hope u had as much fun reading it as i had writing it! 
> 
> i cherish every single kudos and comment :)))
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sugar_is_poison) and lets b frens :)


End file.
